Story of A Life
by macaroonshojo
Summary: A story in which Naruto is a perfectly groomed Yamato Nadeshiko, Kurama is desperate to marry him off and Sasuke seems like a perfect choice; or where Naruto is complicated, Sasuke is captivated and Kurama is chirpy. Warning: DOES contain au, ooc, bl, misconduct, mental disorders, underage drinking/smoking and what not. Many other important characters and warnings inside.


A story in which Naruto is a perfectly groomed Yamato Nadeshiko, Kurama is desperate to marry him off and Sasuke seems like a perfect choice; or where Naruto is complicated, Sasuke is captivated and Kurama is chirpy.

 **Warnings** : Extreme OOC, AU, malexmale relationship, humanBiju, real world setting, mental disorders, child negligence, child discipline, sexual harassment, bromance, underage drinking, underage smoking, suicide, runaway;

 **Genre:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Friendship, ( _possibly tragedy!_ )

 **Magnet Shipping:** SasuNaruSasu

 _ **Side Pairings:**_ SaiIno, ZabuHaku, KuraGyu, MinaKushi, KuraShu;

 _ **Onesided:**_ NaruSaku, NaruHaku, SasuNaru (for a while);

 _ **Familial:**_ KuraNaru, NaruMiko, NejiNaru, NaruHina, MinaKura, MinaNaru;

 **A/N:** Eh, Eh. So let's start with you actively reading this author's note, coz you're gonna have to if you want to understand what is happening. First of all, **AND THIS YOU CAN SKIP** , this is my first story, of this kind, published on this site. Quite a long one for being a first, eh? Nevertheless, I'm proud of my baby, for you wouldn't believe what I wrote back in my teen ages. Now, **YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THIS** , in here we have many, many things that the preview doesn't actually suit, seeing as how it gives a cheery, happy feeling... and this story is not happy. I myself cried whilst re-reading it, and I have no doubt some of you will to. There are couple of things you need to remember while reading it, **NOW READ** , and it's:

1\. I'm not purposely bashing Minato and making him seem like a bad person/parent. I am merely projecting the picture of a parent my friends, surrounding and I have, and no doubt, many of you too. There's a reason why he's like he is in here, and even though it's barely hinted, I believe you guys will get it.

2\. Again, not bashing on Kurama, I actually adore him in here, like seriously, what a cupcake! But, again, projecting the picture of an everyday egoist. He's not evil, he's not bad, he just can't help himself but care about Kurama first and everyone else later. Just like Naruto, that's his way of dealing with life.

3\. My Naruto may seem unlike real Naruto, and he is; I'm not gonna argue you there. I honestly wrote half of the story then decided to put in names and dedicate it to this fandom. What I really tried to do here was write down a normal looking person in today's society, and only after did I realize it would kinda suit Naruto; having to grow up in the now, with one anxious parent that has to deal with raising two children on his own, just being a normal working man. True, Naruto could've grown up to be a perfectly Narutoish person too, but remember, this just one scenario. And it's drama, you can't have drama without some emo feels!

4\. The underage drinking and smoking actually really goes like that. I can tell you stories about people who suffer from social anxiety and their way to deal with it, but I guess you'll see it in there. Just don't condemn too much, everything that happens in here is real and it did happen to either me, my friends or my family.

5\. The story is not finished and I don't mean it in a way where you have to wait for the next chapter. I mean it in a way that it has an abrupt end, which you will notice, that needs to be continued. The reason there is no continuation is that I'm actually not certain how to end. So I decided to put it there and let you guys vote, or suggest, which path should this story take. The options being:

 _\- should I, or should I not kill off Naruto? Take your pick out of suicide or accident;_

 _\- should I, or should I not kill off Kurama? You're going to scream at me for that, and I want to scream at me for that, but you don't realize yet what kind of a charm that would give it! Seriously, so much potential;_

 _\- should I, or should I not write out a happy SNS ending? Honestly speaking, I hardly see it coming, with all that's happening, but meh... I'm a sucker for SNS love, so I might make it happen;_

Those are the options being given to you, with the Kurama and SNS being closely tied; seeing as I can kill Kurama but still have it either SNS or not. Your pick, really.

If it was up to me though...

 _...read at the end_

* * *

He was an awkward person; he knew that even without his friends screaming it into his ears all the time.

Whenever someone takes a seat next to him, Naruto actively tries to shrink himself, as if to give the other person more space.

If a time comes that he has to share a bed with someone, Naruto would always, always stay rooted to one spot; and if his sleeping mate turns to be clingy, Naruto will unceremoniously fall onto the floor and keep lying there.

As opposed to his male friends, his female friends were much gentler when handling Naruto; so it is to expect that whenever it is Ino or Hinata who wake him up, all softly, whispery and nicely, Naruto freaks out and starts screaming, not even fully awake. The guys usually laugh at him, but Hinata just gives him this sad look.

Typically, when you spot an old person, or a pregnant woman, in public transport, you step aside, with a gentle smile offering them the seat you fought two teens over.

Naruto, for the most part, freezes up and turns his impossibly blue eyes to stare, unblinkingly, at the person in front of him; person who obviously is in a need for help, but never directly asking it. Then, once the stranger starts sweating bullets or preparing to mutter about impolite youth, Naruto jumps up and leaves the vehicle at the first available spot. Nowadays, he only takes a seat when the space is half empty, with more than enough free seats.

Once, when Kiba was in a hospital, Naruto decided to visit him. Unfortunately, he came earlier than when visiting hours started, and the hospital was in the entirely different part of the city, so he decided to pass the time by slouching in the waiting hallway. Five minutes into his debating whether to purchase the cup of steamy, way too sweet cup of coffee from the machine next to him, a man in his forties entered the hallway from the elevator, in his wheeling chair.

What happened next would surely be noted as an incredibly rude gesture from both Naruto and the numerous visitors; the man started wheeling his chair in circles and diagonals, trying to find a perfect angle to align himself with the wall and wait comfortably. It lasted 15 minutes and none helped him; the other blissfully ignoring him and Naruto too busy having an internal monologue on how exactly to approach the man without embarrassing himself.

Those minutes spent watching him fail and itching to help, but not having enough guts to actively do anything, were hell; Naruto was sweating bullets, cursing his own social anxiety problems and wringing his fingers. He tried to tell himself that if the man and he were alone, he would've helped him.

He managed to repair his own morality a bit when a car wheezed past him, hitting the back wheel of a bicycle an old man was riding; he turned around immediately and helped him up. Still, he was embarrassed through it all, especially when some girl jumped in to help as well. Thankfully, no harm has been done to the old man and they all continued on their merry way.

As it was normal to guess, Naruto wasn't a very social person; he had five true friends, and only one of them was privy to all of his deepest secrets and fears… Well, not all of them, he just couldn't help but shut off whenever it was Naruto that was in question. Still, he tried his hardest to fit in in whatever group would have him.

He was part of a newspaper club, back in high school, where he remembers trembling like a leaf whenever he was trying to interview someone. It was in that club that he met Shikamaru. He would never understand what made Shikamaru, the most genial person Naruto ever knew, acknowledge him, but he cannot say he wasn't glad.

He was always overly polite with teachers and staff back then, especially with the janitors. The only time he stepped into the grounds of school's bibliotheca was during his 11th year, with a heart hammering in his chest, his voice shaking and his whole body spasming. He never returned, not even to give back the book he took.

Curiously enough, a lot of people knew him, or knew his name and face at least, and he was always the guy you turned to if you forgot any kind of supply or homework for humanities courses. He was also, apparently, widely popular through school as that one guy who always had cigarettes.

Because of his foreign colorings, people always assumed he was older than he looked and there was never a shopkeeper that asked for his ID; Naruto always had a stash of smokes, drinks and ramen in his place. Shikamaru was one of the people who abused his gift mostly.

There were, naturally, others who wanted in on his steady supply; one of them being Kiba, the video games addict that always crashed into Naruto's place and emptied all his liquor bottles.

But the one Naruto felt closest too, the one friend who Naruto claim knew him the best, was, and still is, Neji Hyuga.

Their meeting was not as awkward as one would expect of Naruto, like it was the case with Shikamaru and Kiba. The two met during a summer camp during which Naruto mostly hang around Ino and Sai, his earliest friends- two idiots who were in love with each other since their first grade and Naruto swore would marry sometime in the future.

Naruto was rooming with Sai and ten other boys in a cabin, and as usual, they all missed breakfast. He was the one to get up and after remembering everyone's order, went to the already well explored supermarket to buy some food.

While he was returning to the cabin, the bags in his hands filled with bread, jams, butter and juice, Naruto run across a long haired guy in his path. The guys pale eyes flashed towards the ice tea in one of them, confusing Naruto even more.

" _You bought beer?!"_ The guy half yelled, reaching his hand to the bottle, uncapping it and smelling.

" _Uh, no?"_

At that point of time, Naruto wasn't much of a drinker, so he saw no reason to buy any. " _It's ice tea, see?"_

Flushing under the glare of the unknown guy, Naruto bit his lip and waited for the boy to return his drink to him.

The brunet boy smelled it, shrugged and chugged.

" _Would you look at that, it's really ice tea."_ He mumbled and tilted it to drink some more.

When he was done with the juice, he returned to Naruto, smirking at his disbelieving eyes.

" _Tell me when you buy beer."_

And Naruto, the socially inept nerd that he was, bought it. It was at that time that he met his one true best friend, Neji, and got royally drunk for the first time. Funnily enough, he never, ever got hangover.

He still doesn't. Both Neji and Kiba curse him for that gift.

Naruto's first love was, as well as most things, awkward. It goes like usual love story go; he met a girl, fell in love, had no guts to ever even show how much she meant to her, fretted over their every encounter until she found a boyfriend. Then he was all gloom and doom, cursing himself for not trying and slowly giving up on her; comforting himself how it was too late and how he could never ruin her happiness now that she found it.

Well, that was more of a cowardly story than an awkward one. But he has more where that came from.

Naruto is, contrary to popular belief, not the only child of his parents; he has an older brother named Kurama, who is the splitting image of their mother, like Naruto is of their father. Naruto considers his relationship with his brother strange; he cares about him, and is aware that Kurama cares about him too… But he hates the overly affectionate gestures and talk Kurama is swarmed with.

His brother is the popular one, the smart one, the handsome one, and they both are fully aware of that.

Also, Kurama is the lazy one; which ticks Naruto off way much than it should.

Unlike Kurama, Naruto barely remembers their mother. The picture in their living room tells him Kurama really takes after her and their father tells him she was the most perfect woman to ever walk the earth; even if a bit nutty at times.

When he was younger, and her death was fresher in his mind, Naruto would cry himself to sleep every night, thinking about her mischievous grins, her silky tresses and her calming voice… but not anymore. Some things, at some times, but not every and not always.

And the fact that all doesn't bother him has Naruto worried; he often asks himself if he really has a heart.

Neji likes to tell him he doesn't even need one nowadays to function like a human being.

Aside from being awkward, Naruto is also bipolar. Not an extreme case, but he sometimes does blow up with all the pent up rage he never expresses to others.

Mostly he blows up when he's alone and has no one to beat up but himself and his room. Thankfully, no one ever asks about the mess both are in.

Sometimes though, he blows up on Kurama, getting unbelievably sick of his superiority, excuses and egoism; for once, Naruto would like to come home, not find an utter mess out of it and _not_ be the one that has to suffer through his father's grumbling about having the most unappreciative children. Somehow, Kurama always managed to avoid the blame and the grumbling. Naruto considers it a talent.

And so he rages on, knowing that the only thing that breaks through Kurama's pink colored world are words of hate; Kurama could never stand anyone being mad at him, so he would always tend to do whatever it takes to make them like him again.

Naruto hated Kurama, at times.

He also hated his father at times, for having left all the responsibility of their household on Naruto's back. Naruto would never dare to dream and call such jobs feminine, because he has done them all and they are not easy. Honestly, it would be much easier to sit in a comfy office and check the files than to daily crusade against the mountain of laundry, dishes, dust and angry housewives in the market. Not to mention, he still had school, where their father expected him to excel at, just like him and Kurama.

His family always complains how he was a livelier child before their mother died, more obedient and happier, but Naruto disagrees. He has found his medical records for when he was 7 years old, and the old prescription for Adderall which was never bought. The one time he mentioned it to his father, the man laughed and said being hyperactive is not a disorder.

Tsunade, their family doctor, merely sighed and shook her head. Naruto never mentioned anything about it afterwards.

Despite being a grown man of 27, Naruto still hates them both at times and he doubts he will ever stop. Especially after the whole university ordeal.

Unlike his brother Naruto had no wish to follow in his father's footsteps and become one of many business men that Japan was swarming with. Actually, he didn't even know what he wanted to be, but he knew being his father through and through was not that.

With his heavy earned high scores, Naruto could pick whatever, and he did; deciding to follow Neji into the medical branch.

It took him six years to graduate, though he wonders how, managing through sheer willpower and luck not to repeat any year. It was hard, as it seemed his social anxiety merely grew with time. Due to his father's insistence, Naruto didn't get to wait, like Neji, for a year to take Kokushi. Instead, he had to suck it up, buy shitload of energy drinks, cigarettes, ramen and books, before he closed himself in his room for those two months.

He cried the tears of blood on the day his name was posted on a 'passed' list. Then he fainted and had to be carried into the emergency room and had to be given IV, but that's all small stuff.

What was big was the horrendous dinner party Kurama cooked for him. The only eatable stuff on the table was the cake Hinata baked, which everyone there found great. Kurama and his girlfriend at the time sulked the whole evening.

This time, Naruto managed to disobey his father and take a three months long break before jumping into Kenshu-i. He mostly spent it traveling across the country with Neji and Hinata, meeting up with Ino and Sai, who got engaged by that point in time and lazing around with their freshly graduated veterenian, Kiba and the already employed robotics expert, their own genius Shikamaru. Hinata, unlike any of them, decided to pursue a teaching career in a junior college away from their home town, and all the way into Tokyo.

She was still living there currently, with her crazy roommate TenTen and their cats.

After their impromptu vacation passed, Naruto jumped back into studying; this time as a doctor. It didn't even take him getting through all his rounds to find his calling; the gentle, happy him from the past only awoke near children and Naruto decided to become a pediatrician.

After he notified his family of his decision, there were many disagreements, especially from his father, but Naruto was a grown man and even though he still disliked fighting with him, he learnt to turn a deaf ear.

When his trainee program finally ended, Naruto decided it was nigh time to leave his home. In order not to be pressured, he applied only outside of his home town. Naturally, once the offers came, he had to let his father be a part of picking the most suitable one, seeing as how he was the one who was going to pay for the move.

And it is so that Naruto ended up living in a city called Sumoto, though only two hours ride away from Kyoto. He guessed it's the best his father and him could agree on. The one thing Naruto simply loved about this town wasn't only that his two rooms apartment was a 15 minute walk from the hospital he worked or, or that he had a 24/7 market in his very street, nor that the fish market was 10 minutes away, on feet…. No it's the sea he could see from his own room.

Naruto pinned after sea for his whole life, and now that he had it in his grasp, he will never ever let it go.

Though, his life and he himself still continued to be awkward; he had trouble connecting to the people around him just as much back home, especially his colleagues. Despite their differences and Naruto's disorientation, his work space somehow managed to roll, without Naruto suffering panic attacks… as often as back home.

In a way, Naruto was freer here that back in Kyoto, and the only thing he was missing was his jerks of friends.

In Sumoto, the only kinda friends he made were the old fisher guy down at the bay, Tazuna, and the cashier guy form the market. At least, Naruto thought he was a guy…

Not that it bothered him, Haku, which was his name, was a truly beautiful person, both inside and out, and the two soon found themselves having lengthy discussion about anything and everything; but mostly Naruto's unhealthy intake of ramen. Naruto has to admit the palpating of his heart whenever Haku gives him that soft smile.

At times, Naruto blurts out some stupidity in front of them, embarrassing himself and wishing to vanish in a hole, but Tazuna quaffs and gives him a one armed hug and Haku giggles heavenly and Naruto is so, oh so happy.

* * *

Kurama comes one morning, with a heavy suitcase, sunglasses that cover half of his face and his nose raised high in the air.

He shoves his way next to the half-dressed Naruto, stomping inside of the apartment; Naruto gives an apologetic smile to his glaring neighbor and silently closes the door.

"I can't take it anymore!" Kurama yells, throwing his suitcase on the floor and jumping onto the green sofa, hugging the red cushions he remembers buying for Naruto years ago.

He senses his little brother jostling around the apartment, paying no mind to the sorrows of his awesome big brother Kurama, and he pouts some more.

"What happened now?" Naruto asks with that husky, deep voice of his and Kurama swears.

"Let me tell you now, it's not my fault!"

He hears a sigh above him, but still doesn't let go of the cushions he is drowning into.

"I already know that it's somehow your fault, _onii-san_. Now be a man, and fess up."

It only takes a second for Kurama to whirl around, still clutching at the red object as a lifeline.

"I fiiiiinally proposed to Shu-chan and you know what she said?!"

Naruto's blank face contorted into a grimace, before he quickly sits down next to Kurama and reaches out an arm to hug him.

"She said that I'm too immature to even think about marriage!" Kurama cries, letting go of the tears he refused to spill in front of anybody else.

The two spent nearly an hour, cuddled together; Naruto desperately trying to find the right words to reassure his big brother everything will be alright, but failing due to his inability to really understand, and Kurama discarding the cushion and clutching at Naruto's sweater, whimpering pathetically.

"She doesn't deserve you." Naruto mutters in the end, because that's the only thing he can say; and even though Kurama deserves prettier, nicer words, Naruto has none.

But that's alright with Kurama, because despite everything that ever happened with them, Naruto is his brother and he can read him like a book.

Kurama wipes his eyes and retreats his head from Naruto's shoulder, giving a cheeky smile at the panicked look Naruto is now sporting.

Without saying a word, Naruto gets up and approaches the mini kitchen, turning on the stove and already preparing Kurama's favorite jasmine tea. Kurama watches all that with a smile, pleased to note that even though Naruto dislikes it, he still bought the tea.

Naruto returns shortly, after making tea and changing from the orange sweater to a gray blouse, carrying a fox shaped mug. Kurama quirks his eyebrow and the blonde blushes, putting the mug on the table and fumbling with his words:

"I thought it would suit you…"

Kurama grabs it giddily, bringing it up to his face to smell the delicate aroma the tea lets out.

"It's perfect!" He quips. Naruto gives him a small simper, plopping down on the sofa next to the red headed wonder hunched on his sofa.

Kurama takes two slow sips before he opens his mouth again:

"I came to visit you, see how you're settling in, before moving on."

Naruto's eyebrows are raised even before Kurama finishes his sentence.

"Moving? Where?" Kurama shrugs, taking another mouthful of the tea.

"Tokyo, probably. A friend of mine, remember Kokuo?" Naruto's mind flashes back to the image of a white haired senior he met twice before. At his nod, Kurama continues "He's opening a freightage company in Koto… He already has a place, and the only thing he needs is a partner and some capital."

Naruto's nose twitches, already ready to ask if Kurama was honestly prepared for opening a company, in Tokyo of all places, but Kurama shushed him.

"I know what you're thinking, but I already made up my mind. Kokuo has a license for a customs agent, some connections and some clients. The only thing I'll be doing there would be keeping the books and regulating our economy. And naturally, sweet-talking potential clients."

Naruto scoffs, but a smile was already finding its way on his lips.

"Did you find a place to stay?"

Kurama nods, easing his right hand into Naruto's outstretched one. Naruto squeezes it gently, bringing up tingles in the redhead's skin.

"Yep! Koukou has a place in Tatsumi, on the west side." That actually didn't mean a thing to Naruto, seeing as he went to Tokyo once, and that was only to visit the Royal Palace. "It's his aunt's place, a pretty big house. She rents out the rooms there and Koukou already reserved one for me." Kurama puts down the mug he emptied, still holding onto Naruto's hand, turning around to reach for his cell. "Of course that's only until we branch out a bit and find a better place."

Silence spreads around them, with Kurama checking his messages and replying to some of them.

"And father?" Naruto dares to ask, breaking the comfort they've been lulled into. Kurama scowles, before schooling his face into a neutral look.

"We… managed to come to an agreement."

Naruto scoffs again, already knowing how that turned into.

"So that's why you came here instead of just resting up at home."

Kurama starts scratching his face with a finger, a nervous smile playing at his lips.

"Heh, of course not."

Deciding that the suspicious look suited Naruto way too much, Kurama jumps up.

"So! You gonna take me sightseeing, or what?!"

The younger brother sighs, shaking his head with a smile, before joining in his older brother's frenzy to find the perfect clothes for their day out.

The two return well into the night, both dead drunk, with Kurama crying hysterically and Naruto trying to resist the call of gravitation with his arms poised as if he was leaning against a surface.

Kurama was latched onto Naruto's blouse, which was already dirty with beer and snot from their time at the third bar they visited, sobbing about Shu-chan and her wonderful meat buns. Naruto hopes he was not trying to be poetic.

His next door neighbor happened to be in the hall, halfway through his cigarette, looking tired as Naruto felt and with square rimmed plastic glasses Naruto saw youngsters wear perched on his nose. He turns around to look at them, his lips transforming into a thin line and his eyes dangerously glinting at them. Naruto tried, he really did, to raise his hand and salute the guy, but he miserably failed. The guy's lips twitched and Naruto had a feeling he was trying not to laugh at them.

"Why'd we stop?!" Kurama whined from behind him. Deciding turning around was not a good decision, Naruto's hand slowly descends to his pockets in an effort to find a key.

"We're home."

"Oh." His brother pathetically says. Naruto fumbles with his wallet and cell, switching them from pocket to pocket until he finally reaches the key.

Now, let's guess which one was the one.

Right when he was in the middle of squinting at the round key, Naruto noticed that there was no warm body pressing on his back anymore. A slow move of the head to the right confirmed his suspicions; Kurama was creeping towards his neighbor.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto focused back to the key; he'll just apologize to the guy in the morning.

Or move out of there once Kurama leaves, that's also a nice option.

Wait, while we're at it…

"How'd you know where I live?" Naruto asks, eyes glued to the backside of his wobbly brother. Kurama twitches his hand before he gives up and rolls his shoulders.

"Minato."

"Oh."

Returning to the door and the key, which he was sure was the apartment key, Naruto stopped once again.

"How'd HE know?!"

Kurama was already pressed against the fence, starring into the hipster guy with wonder. The guy was looking back at him with a raised eyebrow, obviously amused.

"He bribed Kiba with food."

Ah, that traitorous scum.

"AHA!" Naruto yells, figuring out it was the orange key, not the silver one, and managing to insert it on his sixth try. Opening the door with the bang, Naruto turns to his brother, and just in time.

Kurama has managed to reach out, grab the guy's glasses and try them himself.

"Wooo, everything's sooo… biiiig."

Naruto sighed, grabbing onto the door and beckoning Kurama with the other hand.

"Oi, you crazy idiot, get inside." Kurama turns around, which ended in him twirling until he was pressed on the wall.

"But I wanna see the Big Ben!"

"That's in London you jackass!"

"Nooo! Mamamamatabi-chaan said eeevry guy has one!"

Naruto tries to roll his eyes, but it made his head hurt so he simply closed them.

"And if you get inside you can look at yours all you want." Kurama stops shaking, quirks his eyebrows contemplatively, before nodding.

"Fair deal."

He wheezes into the apartment without bothering to control himself. Naruto hears something crash in the darkness. He sighs, again, exaggeratedly.

He turns to look at the glasses less guy before grunting out a:

"Tomorrow."

Picking up the twitching Kurama from the ground should've been Naruto's first action, but he decided that sinking into his mattress was more important.

When morning came, Naruto's hangover was, as always, absent, so he set about preparing for another workday. Showering, shaving, ironing his spare uniform and stuffing it into a bag, Naruto jumped over the sleeping Kurama on the floor and ran out the door. His shift began at 7:30, so he had time to visit Haku for a while before heading out. He did so with gusto, managing to secure himself a meat bun for breakfast and a store bought obento for lunch. Haku's glittery smile made him feel giddy and invincible, like it always did.

Work was, surprisingly, easier today than compared to any other day he was in the hospital; he swapped few words with his colleagues while redressing, only got puked on once by his, by now, favorite patient Konohamaru, did his rounds with the seasoned Dr. Uchiha, getting invited to eat at the same lunch table with her, and managed to break up a fight between two girls in his ward. Naturally, they prettied him up in return.

Not having a chance to wash up his face entirely, Naruto had to suffer the entire walk home under a surgical mask and with a two pairs of his uniform in dire need of washing and bleaching.

Remembering there was barely anything in his fridge, Naruto stopped on the way at Tazuna's stall, buying some fresh mackerel, before he hurried away home. The seven missed calls from Kurama and who knows how many unread messages made him apologize mentally to Haku for not having the time to stop by.

Naruto entered his apartment in a whirlwind, running straight to the kitchenette and dumping the fish on a counter.

"I'm home Kurama! I bought mackerel, and if you gimme a minute to shower and clean myself, I'll prepare it in a bit!"

"Take your time, little brother!" At this, Naruto stilled. Snatching the mask from his face, he turned around.

"OK, what the hell did you do?!" Kurama never called him little brother. Or, Kurama never told him _not_ to hurry up.

There, sitting by the small dining table was his ever grinning brother with his next door neighbor right beside him. Naruto's palms started sweating.

"I didn't do anything! Besides eat up all your ramen, but to be fair, you had nothing else in here and I was sooooo hungry…" Kurama started moaning. Naruto paled and his eyes zoomed into the trash can where his Premium ramen's packages now laid. He reached towards the lower cabinets before Kurama's voice rang out.

"Those too. Oh, and don't bother checking your bedroom and the bathroom, I finished them as well."

Without a warning, Naruto's legs collapsed from under him.

"I hate you."

"Ah, so you and Sasuke-san really do have something in common! He too hates his _aniki_!"

Naruto collected himself before he turned around to greet his neighbor, who he assumed was Sasuke-san.

The man nodded towards him, his ruffled black tresses following every move his head made. Kurama, who had unbelievably large eyes and an evil grin on his face, yelled out:

"Did you know Sasuke-san is a novelist? He wrote that book, the 'Spidery Delight'!" Naruto slowly nodded, remembering Neji and Hinata fangirling over it a while ago. "Shame on you, bro bro! You had a famous person living next to you and you didn't tell anyone!"

Naruto shrugged.

"I honestly didn't know, bro bro."

Kurama's grin only stretched out.

"Hmm… Well! Go take a shower then, and clean up that makeup on your mug." Naruto's hand flew to his cheeks and he scowled, remembering he still had the pretty colors on them. He blushed a little, making sure to avoid eye contact with the stranger who was peaking at him.

"Fine. _Don't. Touch. Anything_." Naruto sternly said, pointing his index finger at Kurama.

Fifteen minutes later, dressed into his favorite black hoodie and jeans, Naruto walked out of his bedroom to be welcomed by the sight of Sasuke-san leisurely lounging in his chair, swiping over his cell phone and Kurama in the kitchen coo…

"I told you not to touch anything!" Naruto howled, jumping onto Kurama and pushing him out of the kitchen. Assessing the situation, Naruto noticed that Kurama was already frying the massacred mackerel; the other three lying innocently in the sink. Inspecting further, Naruto realized Kurama didn't gut them out, yet, thankfully, but there were traces of soap on their skin.

Breathing out in relief, Naruto proceeded with dumping the unfinished fish in the trash can.

"Why would you do that?!"

Naruto gave him a stink eye.

"Because I don't want food poisoning."

Kurama jumped up and pointed his finger at Naruto.

"That was one time! And it doesn't count; Gyukicchi was the one who cooked the beef!"

"Just shut up and put your mouth to good use. You brought up a guest in here, and since I don't want a bloody murder on my record, you'll have to entertain him. " Naruto glanced around Kurama to check up on their guest; and surely, Sasuke-san's mouth was twitching with amusement.

Naruto's breath hitched, but he managed to turn away before they could've noticed the furious blush on his cheeks.

Kurama huffed and sat himself down next to Sasuke-san.

"You suck."

And then he turned to Sasuke-san, who was barely containing his mirth, and started shooting questions at him. Naruto, working around the kitchen, noticed Kurama returned the glasses back to him.

During their conversation, in which Naruto discovered Sasuke-san had a deep, melodic voice, he saw the way Sasuke-san's hand was twitching towards his trousers pocket, where, no doubt, his smokes laid. Naruto brought up an ashtray to the table quickly, before he returned to the stove, bitting into his trembling fingers.

"Oh yeah, you smoke!" Kurama yelled out. "Don't worry, you can light up in ease, Naruto's a chain smoker, I swear sometimes he's worse than the Turcs!"

Naruto's eyebrow ticked, but he let it go.

"Ah, I usually smoke in my apartment, but I live with a roommate who's big on the 'no smoking in the room' rule." Sasuke-san drawled out, bringing up a rolled up cigarette to his lips and lighting it. Naruto knew that first breath must've been heavenly.

"Yeah, our dad's like that, which is why Naruto's room is like a gas chamber, I swear! Like, you can still smell the nicotine from the walls!"

"It's not the nicotine, you idiot, it's carbo.."

"Carbon Monoxide, I knoooow. Geez, light up, OK?"

 _I'll light you up, you miserable twerp!_

Naruto heard a soft baritone chuckle and it made him relax a little bit.

"Set the table Kurama."

The red head started to pout:

"But I'm your guest…"

"So, if I visit you in Tokyo, you'll cook for me, take me places, shop for me and tuck me in?"

Naruto turned just in time to see Kurama's blush and his tall figure reach for the plates.

"Seriously Naruto, we agreed to never talk about it."

Satisfied with himself, Naruto brought out the grilled mackerel to the table, along with a fresh tomato salad. Sasuke-san's eyes positively lightened up.

When the table was set, Kurama and Naruto sat down. Naruto turned his unblinking gaze towards their guest, whom he still didn't know why was here, urging him to take the food first with his mind.

Sasuke-san cocked his head.

Kurama giggled:

"He-he, you should be served first Sasuke, since you are our guest!"

Sasuke-san nodded and reached out with his chopsticks to take the fish from the grill pan. Naruto wondered since when did Kurama drop the polite speech, but decided not to bother overthinking it. Must be a social kind of thing.

"Itadakimasu." He softly mumbled and dove in for the smallest piece of fish, just knowing Kurama would complain if he didn't.

His brother gave him a giddy smile and took his part.

"ITADAKIMASU!" He yelled out and started devouring the fish.

After the meal spent with Kurama singing praises to Naruto's food and complaining about why he moved away, Sasuke-san softly moaning at the taste and snapping some pictures with his phone (where Naruto quirked his eyebrows a bit too obviously); Naruto rose up to collect the dirty dishes and wash them. Kurama was satisfyingly patting his stomach and had no intention of helping him, but it was a different case with Sasuke-san.

The man jumped up, readying to take care of the empty tomato bowl, courtesy of himself, before Naruto's glare stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop that, you're the guest here."

Sasuke-san stood awkwardly in his spot until Kurama pulled him down.

"Don't worry about it, if Naruto needed any help, he would've asked me."

Sasuke-san threw a wary look at Naruto's twitching eyebrows.

"Coffee? Tea?" Kurama asked, with a wide smile gracing his mouth.

Sasuke-san waved his hand.

"No, I should probably get back to my book. My editor called me a few times to remind me of my deadline."

Naruto silently continued rubbing the dishes, not even pausing to greet back the already leaving figure of his neighbor.

Kurama stopped Sasuke-san at the door, smiling sheepishly at his newest friend. He saw the pitiful glances Sasuke threw towards his brother.

"Sorry about Naruto, he's a bit… Socially stunted." Sasuke blinked up at him and slowly nodded his head.

"He doesn't really connect well with new people; all of his friends are the ones he made back when he was a kid."

Kurama continued, feeling the need to defend his brother and excuse his rough behavior.

"It's alright. My older brother's a bit like him." Sasuke said.

Kurama clapped his hands joyfully.

"But don't worry; he'll warm up to you soon! And before you know it, you'll have a perfect housewife!"

Sasuke spluttered, blushing up to his ears. Kurama giggled, his hands reaching up to muss the boy's hair.

"I'm just joking with you!" The boy relaxed. "But seriously, housewife material. Real Yamato Nadeshiko. Grew him myself."

Sasuke was blinking stupidly at the red head, not sure whether to take it as a joke, or not.

Kurama laughed out at the constipated face Sasuke sported.

* * *

During those two weeks Kurama spent lazing around Naruto's home, it became a constant for Sasuke-san to join them for lunch, sometimes even dinner, where slowly, Sasuke-san began, just like Kurama, to sing praises to his cooking.

The awkward Naruto found himself stumped and blushing far worse than ever in his life, once faced with compliments that came from the newest stranger in his life.

Not that Sasuke-san was a stranger now, after spending nearly every moment in his company and listening on his life story while he discussed it with Kurama. But, Naruto knew, once Kurama leaves, there would no more be jovial talk by the table, no more Monopoly and Uno and certainly no more drinking into the night and smoking up the room.

Naruto knew himself, as opposed to not knowing Sasuke-san, and he just knew he will shut-off all of his doors to Sasuke-san. Not because he doesn't like him, but because he's a dork like that. And whatever will he talk about with Sasuke-san then, huh? Hi..chi.. Ramen?

Just look at him, fretting over things that are yet to come!

On his way back home after another tiring day at the hospital which he spent calming down crying children and reassuring them, Naruto passed the Haku's supermarket, as he called it now, and caught his silhouette through the window. Haku was smiling sweetly up at the mountain of a man, whose face Naruto didn't see, his right hand resting on the man's biceps and his left one entangled into his short locks.

Naruto didn't know whether to feel sad for having his heartbroken, again, angry for being a coward, again, or to be glad he didn't have to embarrass himself by confessing or something. That would've been so, so mortifying, Naruto thinks, slumping on his way home.

Inside of his abode, Kurama and Sasuke-san are playing dominos, waiting for Naruto to come and make them food. They both turn to welcome him with smiles, Kurama's a million watts one and Sasuke-san's a warm, soft one.

Naruto sighs, casting his eyes downwards and proceeds with slumping to his bedroom, where he falls back into bed and throws a hand onto his face.

Some time passes, Naruto isn't sure how much, before its Kurama knocking on the door and entering it when no reply was given. Naruto moves his hand to stare at his brother and the red head already understands.

The only time he saw his little brother broken like this was when that girl he was crushing on got herself a boyfriend; which, in Kurama's opinion, was way below Naruto in every department, especially looks.

"Oh bro…"

"I'm okay." Naruto mumbles, seeing how Kurama's figure is approaching him dangerously, with that pitying air and look in his eyes.

Naruto doesn't need pity; he's perfectly aware it's his entire fault and therefore, there is no need for pity. He detests it; isn't it enough he pities himself every day?

"No, you're not. " Before Naruto can say anything in return, Kurama is all over him, crushing his body with the force of his hug and Naruto can hardly breathe.

"Cut it out Kurama." He growls out.

"Shhhhh. Just enjoy the bro moment."

Naruto counts to ten before he cuffs him over the head and gets out of the bed. Exiting the bedroom, he finds Sasuke-san standing next to the door, trying his hardest to look at the ceiling. Naruto rolls his eyes and goes about preparing the food.

Kurama and Sasuke-san are silent, their eyes trained on Naruto waltzing around the kitchen. Naruto is a bit nerved out, but keeps silent.

After a long silence, during which Naruto prepared soba nabe, he finally puts down the food for the two to eat and returns to the table later with a freshly made pack of instant ramen.

Kurama answers Sasuke-san confused look with:

"Happy food."

Sasuke-san nods and goes to serve himself.

While Naruto is busy mulling over his food in his mouth and his thoughts in his head, the two are done with the meal. When he raises his head to look at them, the table is clean and Kurama is behind him, washing the dishes. Sasuke-san looks at him softly, understandingly, and it's too suffocating for Naruto in there so he jumps up and locks himself inside the bedroom.

They don't bother him anymore that day.

It's only after midnight that Naruto wakes, finding his limbs entangled with a snoring Kurama. He carefully detaches himself from the warm body and goes to the kitchen. Checking the clock, Naruto realizes he slept over 11 hours and decides it's no wonder his stomach is grumbling.

It's 5 o'clock in the morning when Naruto puts a finishing touch on his miso soup with shrimp and tofu, with negimaki safely tucked away in his fridge and the pork marinating for tomorrows homemade ramen.

There is left over soba and fresh nabe on his left, so Naruto quickly creates a salad of a sort.

He stops then, looking over his kitchen and the quantity of food he made. Shrugging, he sets off to prepare himself for another day.

By 7 o'clock he already showered and fresh enough to leave for work, negimaki safely secured in a Tupperware in his bag. He scribbles down a note for Kurama, telling him not to worry about food today and to invite Sasuke-san over for breakfast. After a few moments, he adds down some ingredients for today's lunch, not having enough courage to go and see Haku without having some sort of a break down.

Locking behind him, Naruto spots Sasuke-san slouching on the fence, taking a drag from his cigarette. His clothes are crumbled, his skin tone ash colored and there are heavy bags beneath his eyes.

The two sat locked into a gaze for a while; Naruto breaks it off by squirming in his skin.

"Ah." He mumbles. "Good morning…"

Having managed to squeeze that out through his quivering lips, Naruto flies down the stairs, not wanting to see what he though was a condensing look.

Sasuke is left blinking at his back, his arm raised in a wave that will probably never be return. He sighs, letting out the smoke glide away from his mouth.

He throws away his unfinished cigarette; he slouches and returns with heavy footsteps to his own apartment.

As it was usual by now, Doctor Uchiha invites Naruto to lunch with her, smiling gently and encouragingly at him. Naruto's cheeks are colored deep red during the whole ordeal, and even more so when he offers some of his food to her; his voice quivering and his hands fumbling with the plastic container.

Doctor Uchiha giggles and claps her hands giddily, before reaching out and popping a roll into her mouth.

Naruto is trying to get the earth to swallow him whole by the time they are finished and the entire cafeteria has borne witness to the satisfied moans that Doctor Uchiha lets out.

"Honestly, Naruto-kun, you are a gift from the Gods." She tells him, after trading her obento for his negimaki.

She is looking at him with a soft glint in her dark, familiar eyes, causing Naruto to stiffen from anxiety.

He is not used to compliments, especially from beautiful people.

And Mikoto Uchiha is a beautiful woman, even though her dark locks are not shining anymore and her face is left scarred with age.

At the gentle touch of her hand on his cheeks Naruto can't help but allow more color to seep into his cheeks.

Doctor Uchiha doesn't push, unlike Kurama and Ino, and lets him get away with freezing up on the mere touch; but the spark in her eyes and the simper on her mouth becomes as gentle as Hinata's that one time she hugged him.

Naruto is still ages away from accepting and enjoying physical touches, but at least he is left to drown into the golden light Doctor Uchiha fills him with whenever she looks at him.

He wonders if this is how a mother feels like.

By the time Kurama is packed and ready to leave, he notices that Naruto is more open and happier than he ever was.

It saddens him, a little, knowing that his brother is freer here, in this stranger town, than he was ever at home; where all the people who loved him and cared about him were.

But he is happy, nonetheless, that Naruto finally managed to find his place in the world. Now, that he has seen and met Naruto's surroundings, Kurama is content to leave him here, in the care of the boy next door.

Sasuke has promised to watch out for Naruto and Kurama trusts him. He also managed to meet and talk with Tazuna, without Naruto knowing and the old man promised as well to look out for his blonde little brother.

Naruto doesn't have tons of friends like Kurama does, but seeing the way those little he does genuinely care for him, he muses that he doesn't need to. Even though he never got to go to the hospital and meet the people Naruto works with, Kurama is convinced there is someone there who minds him. Be it another doctor or a patient, Naruto always comes back from his shift content and fulfilled.

Before leaving Naruto's place, Kurama drags Sasuke out of his room and makes the boy see him off. Despite being worn off from the numerous all nighters he pulled to finish his newest book, Sasuke complies with a grumble.

He shouldn't even worry, Kurama thinks, waving back at the shrinking figure on the dock, not after spending nearly four weeks listening to Sasuke fret about Naruto. Kurama might be a bit insensitive, especially towards Naruto, but even he knows that asking about his brothers favorite food, colors and pass time activities is not a mere intrigue.

Then again, Sasuke could be using Naruto as a muse for his newest book.. But somehow he doubts it, if the glazed looks Sasuke shots Naruto's way oh so often are any indication.

He giggles to himself. He can't help pity Sasuke a little, knowing how hard headed and complex his brother was; Minato may be a hard core bull but Kurama is well aware of Naruto's inability to bond with others. And he understands Minato alone is not to blame for it; Kurama too used Naruto and his fear of people to get out of the many, many household arguments the three had.

It was only once Naruto got into university that Kurama realized how scared and scarred his little brother was.

It will be tough, to get Naruto to open even a bit to Sasuke, seeing how he never opened himself for Kurama.

People may say he was a touchy feely person, and Kurama wouldn't deny it. They might also say he has a brother complex, which is also something he can't deny, considering how the only time Naruto will allow to be affectionate was when all of his walls were down. Which is why he appreciated Naruto even let him hold him as much as he did, during this vacation.

Pouting a bit, Kurama put his sunglasses back on his nose and decided to let them be. He wasn't expecting miracles, but if Sasuke was persistent enough, he'll catch Naruto- in a year or two.

* * *

Sasuke is in love.

He tried to deny it, telling himself how it was nothing but a passing fancy towards an unusual person; but even then he knew he was lying to himself.

He then tried to convince himself that it was just a curiosity, a new material he could incorporate in his next book. He even went as far as to write nearly a whole novel about a shy men falling in love with a handsome assassin. He realized half way through it that, even though the assassin was female, her looks and characteristics were much alike his.

That folder was safely locked away in his computer, secured with password and never to be seen by anyone but him. Especially after his dreams started evolving and the novel received few steamy scenes.

His roommate Suigetsu caught him jerking off while reading that same novel and if Sasuke wasn't so busy blushing up to his roots, he would've noticed him sneaking a peak.

Sasuke spent nearly three months denying any possibility of him falling in love before he finally gave up and started masturbating in his shower, and bed, to the thoughts of his beautiful, innocent neighbor.

After he finally confessed to himself that he had the hots for Naruto, Sasuke, strangely enough, felt calmer. Unlike back when he was a teen, he didn't blush and mumble in his presence, and he didn't fret their every meeting. Sure, his heart still hammered in his chest whenever he caught sight of that mop of blonde hair, but not in the nerve wracking way.

No, the feeling Naruto invoke in him was the calming, filling lullaby. Of course, sometimes Naruto made him feel annoyed and sad, like when he runs out on him, or looks at him with those wide eyes like he's some kind of a petrifying monster under his bed.

Even before Kurama came and they all have been formally introduced, Sasuke noticed the scurrying mouse living next to him. At that time, he was simply annoyed with him; he couldn't figure, for the life of him, how such a weak willed person can exist.

Then he met him, saw that even such a person can be cranky and bossy, saw that even though his voice was gruff, he still blushed and squeaked at the little things. That, if nothing, made him curious and drawn to Naruto. There was something warm flowing through his veins whenever that magnificent blush would color the tanned man's cheeks. It wasn't long before his heart thumped every time Naruto smiled, softly, shyly and always with rosy cheeks.

He was confused over his body's reaction to every simple gesture Naruto did, but still couldn't explain f what it was. After all, this was the first time he felt the beginnings of love.

Not that he didn't have girlfriends, or boyfriends; Sasuke simply never felt anything of this magnitude towards them. Sure, the sweaty palms and beating hearts he lived through, but looking back at it now, Sasuke could tell it was never nothing more than a crush.

The experience of his first time with a girl was gentle and only a bit fulfilling. Sure, his body felt great, but there were no sparks during, or after it.

The first time he had sex with a guy, Sasuke was drunk off his ass, had no idea what he was doing, had a vague memory of it feeling great and a bit more mind blowing that his prior experiences… but it still wasn't satisfying enough.

And until Naruto and those sweaty dreams came, Sasuke fully believed he was asexual, if not extremely picky.

Now? Not a day passed without Sasuke imagining what kind of a body Naruto hid behind those clothes, what were his sensitive spots and what face would Naruto make if Sasuke were to blow him off.

He fully accepted that he was a pervert and that no amount of masturbating would get his mind of off the blonde he lusted after.

But it was hard, so hard, trying to push past all of the walls Naruto had around him. Kurama warned him, multiple times, that it's not going to be easy. He told him he would be having a hard time becoming friends with Naruto, not to mention getting the blonde man to see him as a potential lover.

But he was deaf then, still caught up in his denying game.

Just like Kurama predicted, the minute the red head was gone, Naruto was back to ignoring him for the most of the time. In the morning, when Sasuke managed to wake up early, or not fall asleep by then, and wait for Naruto to crawl from his apartment, they would exchange greetings. Then, Naruto would high-tail it, hunching his shoulders and clutching at his bag.

After days of pondering, Sasuke decided to knock on Naruto's door, with his mother's dango under his shoulder, and forced the man to socialize. Reluctantly and fidgeting all the time, Naruto let Sasuke in.

Sasuke sat down on the chair he claimed as his, presented the sweets to Naruto and took out his cigarettes. The blue eyes stared at him widely, without blinking and terrifying him a bit, before the man moved back to the kitchen and brought out lunch and two plates; along with the ashtray.

That lunch was spent in an awkward silence, with Naruto hastily stuffing food down his throat and Sasuke trying to savor every single bite. Just like before, he praised his skill, watching the man swing on his chair and bit his pink lips nervously. After they finished, Naruto hastily removed the dishes from the table and while Sasuke was contemplating leaving, slammed the tea filled mugs in front of them and took his seat.

They drank their tea and smoked their cigarettes in another, this time, relaxing silence.

As per unspoken rule, the two meet up back in Naruto's apartment once a week, always with Sasuke being the one to knock on the door; sometimes carrying his mother's pastry, sometimes bringing store bought ones. Slowly, ever so slowly, they began filling the silence with words; mostly about Sasuke's book and Naruto's cooking. At one point, Naruto mentioned being a doctor, but Sasuke didn't press on and Naruto didn't say anything more.

After a while, on the days the two didn't share lunch, Naruto would leave a box, or a pot, of some food on Sasuke's doorstep, with Sasuke watching him from behind the door. Once, he opened it and was faced with a panic stricken Naruto. The blush and the stuttering made him look even cuter than ever, but after spending the next day without his gorgeous food and face, Sasuke decided never to do it again.

There were times when Suigetsu would catch Naruto leaving the food and he would try to converse with him, but the man always ignored him and ran. Sasuke would then mutter curses at his roommate and defend his drool worthy food from the grabbing hands.

A whole year passed with them playing that game of cat and mouse, interrupted only by Kurama's visit in the autumn. Sasuke learned then that the cranky, annoyed Naruto he saw so long ago was only awakened in the presence of the overly affectionate, lazy red head. He shouldn't have been jealous of Kurama, his blood brother, but Sasuke couldn't help it. The numerous reactions Sasuke wanted to get from Naruto, but only ever managed the terrified one, Kurama got so easily.

The Christmas holidays came and Sasuke learned another side of his love interest; the childhood friends Kurama mentioned before, Neji and Hinata, came to visit the man for a weekend and Sasuke discovered a darker side of his possessiveness.

The gentle smile, the boisterous laugh, the blinding grin, the hearty chuckle were all of the things Naruto gave so easily to them. The minute he caught sight of Sasuke, who managed to worm his way into their dinner, he would quiet down and leave his heart squeezing painfully.

The obvious dislike Sasuke showed towards the two of them elected a sadistic joy from the male brunet. Just like with Kurama the first time around, they hit a bar. Sasuke mellowed out after Naruto, nervously biting his lips and those cheeks coloring deep red, invited him along.

Naruto was a dancing, jolly, touchy drunk and Sasuke made sure to be the closest one to him at all times. He barely suppressed his instinct to smother the man into a crushing hug whenever he giggled. He also barely suppressed his rage when Naruto started shaping Neji's long hair into little plaits. Grabbing onto his chin length hair, Sasuke wrote down a memo to let it grow. Hinata quaffed behind him.

When the morning came and found Sasuke pressed into Naruto's back, he was ready to die. That is, until he felt Neji squirming behind him, with his morning wood pressed into his backside. Excusing himself gently from the hot dog position he was in, Sasuke slowly crawled towards the bathroom, where he noticed, with gusto, plaits on his fringes. Taking a picture of it, five times just to be sure, he drowned his face into the cold water, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Exiting the bathroom, he found Hinata lounging by the table with a coffee filled pot in front of her. Slumping down in his chair, Sasuke grabbed one of the mugs she brought out, the blue one he smuggled into Naruto's cupboards, and filled it to the brim.

The two spent drinking the mana potion in silence, before Hinata grounded out in a groggy voice:

"He doesn't like to be woken up."

Sasuke's eyebrow slowly raised, the other following it quickly. What was the woman going on about…?

"Kurama's the only one to get away with crawling into his bed, and that's only when he's fast asleep." She continued, checking the two men on the floor occasionally.

"He never answers an unknown number."

Sasuke nodded dumbly, figuring the woman was talking about Naruto. A small simper appeared on her lips:

"He's frets about everything; if it's not a life death situation, he will never approach a stranger, too busy having an internal monologue about how to even start a conversation."

The corner of Sasuke's lips tilted upwards a bit and finally he gave into the urge and threw a fond look down at the slumbering man.

"He's easily pressured into things." Now, that's one thing Sasuke knew already.

Hinata continued, with her soft, but sad look:

"He's been diagnosed with social anxiety when he started university, but he never had any treatment and I know it lasted longer than that."

Sasuke turned his concerned look back to her pale eyes.

"His father doesn't believe in any other mental disorder but schizophrenia. "

His eyebrows furrowed, thinking back at Kurama and Naruto's refusal to talk about their family.

"He lost his mother when he was nine years old."

Sasuke stayed silent through everything Hinata decided to spill; wanting to butt in but refusing to interrupt any kind of information about Naruto she was ready to give.

"When he was 13, a man in a metro sexually harassed him."

Sasuke's eyes bulged out, an angry growl threatening to spill from his throat.

"He hates fighting, but he always argues with his father and brother."

His mind still stuck on the pervert who defiled Naruto, Sasuke listened with half ear what she was talking about:

"He had a crush on a girl called Sakura in high school, but due to his inferiority complex, he never told her how he felt."

"He never had sex with anyone because he's afraid of letting other people touch him gently."

"He started drinking when he was 15, and smoking when he was 16."

"He loves swimming, but hates beaches and public places."

"His favorite food is ramen because that's the only thing he remembers his mother liked."

"He ran away from home when he was 13 and returned two hours later."

"When he was 19, he tried to kill himself."

At that, she fell into the silence and Sasuke's head snapped back from Naruto's sleeping face.

With his throat dry, he forced himself to ask:

"Why are you telling me this?"

Hinata put down the mug she was squeezing and gave him a caring smile.

"Because you became a part of Naruto's life and I think you deserve to know whether to entangle yourself further or just step away."

Unblinkingly, the two eyed each other; both minds filled with thousand thoughts.

A soft groan shook them from their stare and they both turned to look back at the wakening figure of the man they both loved.

"I won't."

And Hinata smiled, understanding that Sasuke was truly here to stay.

Rising up to fill more of the pot with warm liquid, she left Sasuke to stare gently at the already standing figure of Naruto.

Looking at the small, slouching figure of Naruto's, Sasuke couldn't help but think about who could and did scar him so much.

From what he understood from Hinata, his father held the blame for the most part, but Sasuke couldn't rule out the society and that thrice damned man on the metro for it too.

Sasuke just wished he could've met Naruto sooner and stopped whoever or whatever caused him so much harm.

... _to be continued_

* * *

 **A/N:** But if it was up to me, I would've killed off Kurama, broke Naruto completely, made Sasuke bear witness to it, had Naruto attempt suicide again, suspended his doctors license, send him to the therapist, keep Sasuke on his toes and... well, that's where I'm stuck actually, so feel free to suggest more for this ending!

Aaaaah, the flaming... it tickles :P


End file.
